dangermousefandomcom-20200214-history
Ernest Penfold/Reboot Version
|1981}} /Reboot version|2015}} /Quotes|Quotes}} }} Ernest Penfold is DM's assistant/best friend. Often mistaken for a mole (presumably on account of his spectacles) and a gerbilThe Last Giraffe Warrior, Penfold is actually a hamster. He is codenamed the Jigsaw because, at the first sign of danger, he falls to pieces. History ''Note: This history is about stand-out episodes from the series, not about every episode.'' Early Life Penfold was born to his parents in the 1980s or the early 1990s, which is when Colonel K was Danger K at the Danger Agency.The Return of Danger K His childhood was very different to others, as he seemingly had no friends. Not much else is know about his very early life. Fung Farm His parents liked spa days, and one day they left him at his Granny's home at Fung Farm. She immediately put him to work on the farm. Shortly after his first few jobs, Penfold realised he was being trained in the art of Farm Fu. His Granny told him about how one day, she believed, he would be worthy to have the Book of Farm Fu. However, Penfold did not realise there were booby traps, and failed to get the book.Crouching Hamster, Hidden Wagon Penfold's Long Journey Penfold's parents loved to travel. At the age of six Penfold had seen most of Central North West London. It made Penfold happy. Shortly after Penfold learned to talk, his parents abandoned him by the side of the road, or as Penfold remembers it, "accidentally left me by the side of the road and drove off really fast." This was a time of Penfold's love for pencils to really begin, as he showed them his 50 top favourite pencils before he was left. Penfold was adopted by a circus, and they made him part of the elephants act. Penfold found it amazing. Then, one day, shortly after Penfold had learned the harmonica, they "accidentally" passed him on to a cargo ship with an entire crew of elephants. They put him to work in the boiler room. Strangely, it was the best time of Penfold's life. He then moved on in life to high school.The Spy Who Came In With A Cold High School At high school, Penfold was a nerd. He was bullied by many and, worst of all - had his pencil collection flushed down the toilet. It is because of this that Penfold is now scared of school, and, when he went undercover there, brought lots of pencils. Yet, it was his best friend Danger Mouse who was the ringleader of his bullies.High School Inedible Penfold later accidentally took his teacher's pencil and forgot to give it back. He kept the pencil round the neck and ran off as far as he could and ended up teaching Orphaned trees how to dance in the Amazon. The pencil has haunted him for the rest of his life, but was ultimately destroyed alongside Big Head MK II.Escape from Big Head The Idea When Penfold and DM split up and grew older, Penfold became an adult and had the idea of a Self-Sharpening Pencil. If all had gone to plan, he would've become the richest and smartest hamster in the world, with lots of yachts. He would've used time machines to travel back in time to go to meetings he didn't go to, alongside his partner, Stiletto. And Danger Mouse would never have had a sidekick, and Danger HQ would be very untidy. This temporarily came true, thanks to Isambard King Kong Brunel, who travelled back in time to stop Danger Mouse from becoming a Danger Agent, but instead made sure he never met Penfold. In the real world, a crocodile Danger Mouse had defeated in the Danger Agency test was flung over the wall and hit the revolving door to the business company Penfold was heading to. He was spun round and ended up in DM's hands when he ran down the last course. DM would only take the job with Penfold. Strangely enough, they all had 1980s hairstyles and yet it was the 2000s. Of course, DM eventually got Penfold back.The Hamster Effect Early Days at the Agency sits on Penfold!]] In the early days of the Agency, Penfold was sat on by Colonel K's secretary, Felicity for 48 hours. It made Penfold hate elephants, despite his good history with them. Fortunately, the 48 hours of heat from an elephant made Penfold immune to the Elephant Flu that everyone else had, and allowed him to save the world!The Spy Who Came In With A Cold Unsocial Penfold had not met many of the members of the Agency before they had a mole in the group.The Unusual Suspects Giraffe Warriors Penfold loves playing Giraffe WarriorsDanger at C Level and has even become the Last Giraffe Warrior.The Last Giraffe Warrior The Name is Penfold Colonel K can never quite get Penfold's name right. Beanfork is just one of the many names Penfold has been called. However, when the Colonel is angryThe Return of Danger K or Penfold is his top agent,Crouching Hamster, Hidden Wagon the Colonel can get his name right perfectly. Spamchops Penfold has a Spamchops account. He originally only had one follower, Penfoldfan, a villainThe Return of Danger K, but soon many more followed him. This caused trouble when he became a Spamaholic, and the Baron used this against Danger Mouse.Wicked Leaks Smarter than Usual Penfold hates celery. But when the professor developed a Smart Celery to make you super smart, he ate some, alongside Colonel K, Danger Moth, Danger Hedgehog, Danger Pelican, Danger Mackerel and Danger Moth. While it allowed him to know instant facts, do origami and provide the world with limitless fuel at first, the "Danger Geeks" were outsmarted when one of the scientists turned out to be Nero on top of Pandaminion - the perfect dumb characters! DM saved the day, eventually. Penfold also didn't know when the Queen's birthday was.Never Say Clever Again Allergies Penfold is allergic to mango, as it makes him swell up. His clothes are made from recycled melon. DM believes he's allergic to melon.Masters of the Twystyverse Alternate Penfolds While there are alternate universes out there, only one of them it is known who Penfold is on there. On the Twystyverse, Baron Silas Von Penfold is the evil, alternate version of this Penfold. He is an evil master, not a good sidekick. His minion is Sinister Mouse, and enemy is Danger Toad.SINISTERMOUSE Vile Allies Penfold and Stiletto have made allies, showing teamwork on various occasions.CheesemageddonThe Toad Who Would Be King All 5 It Penfold also likes the band All 4 It, which was run by Quark and renamed All 5 It when Danger Mouse was hired to be in the band.All 5 It The Admirable Penfold When the Baron wants to steal a remote control that switches off anything, he, Stiletto and Rocket Sloth travel to Brunel's island to capture it. DM and Penfold follow him, and the Stiletto splits the island in half, the MK IV, the volcano's top and the Frog's Head Flyer. Stiletto, Rocket Sloth and DM end up on one side with the monsters, and Nero, the Baron and Penfold end up on the other with crabs. While the Baron tries to destroy him at first, the two become instant friends. However, when Stiletto finds out they hug, The Baron tries to get Penfold to not mention what happened to anyone, and Penfold agrees. Penfold even managed to get the Baron to not turn of Danger Mouse, but the volcano instead.The Admirable Penfold Back to the 1980s When DM and Penfold travel to the 1980s to stop Baron Greenback and reclaim Professor Squawkencluck's house, they end up frying the Colonel's mind.Danger Mouse Magazine Vol 1 5 At a later date, they return to the 1980s, this time with dangerous side effects: the full 1980s fashion, talk and style. The longer they spent in the 1980s, the more they became like a regular 1980s person. Mullets and phrases they used. Their reason? To stop Burt Badboy. However, on arrival, they believe Professor Goodman is Badboy. But, he's not (at the time). DM has a dance-off against Danger K and loses. Penfold is angry and stamps on his foot, causing him to have a bunion, which the Colonel tells them about in the present. They create Badboy and cure him, but he choses to be Badboy once more.Quantum of Rudeness .]] Jam Penfold loves jam, and will do anything for it. He also makes it when he's nervous, and needs pills to contain his jam making!Greenfinger He also managed to make a Jam Monster!Jam Session Pinfold Pinfold is Penfold's Australian cousin. He is very close to Penfold, though Danger Mouse gets them mixed up!Sharp as a pin. Appearances * Every episode of the reboot series. Trivia * Penfold mixes up salt with sugar.Ernest Penfold and the Half-Price Wand Notes * Mango makes Penfold swell up. His clothes are made from recycled melon.Masters of the Twystyverse Sources Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Regular characters Category:Characters Category:Reboot Characters Category:Reboot Series